Minako, The New Captain of the 5th Division
by heroux
Summary: Minako Nakamura is the captain of the 5th division and the love interest in Byakuya's life. These are her stories, the way she remembers them.
1. L O V E

The room was dark and quiet as Minako entered, tired and fatigued from nonstop training. She always tends to overdue her amount of work load when she's stressed out. Her boys are improving immensely and that's the only thing she wants to think about. Minako didn't understand why she was stressed. She's handling things fine at work and home life isn't bad either. Minako sighs at the sight of the distance between the door and sofa. Her plan was to slump over onto the chair and relax there until she built up some energy to get up and quench her thirst.

Not really knowing what to do Minako gets on her knees and lets her head fall to the floor. Minako doesn't mind the hard floor. Nor does she mind the coldness of the ground. It's actually cooling her warm body off.

Minako's eyes pop open as she hears the door open behind her. "What are you doing?" Byakuya says his expression emotionless. Minako's face instantly turn a slight shade of pink. Embarrassed by the laziness her fatigue caused.

"I'm just so tired and the walk to the couch was so far." Minako whined closing her eyes and rolling over unto her back so that her back could cool off.

"Hm." Byakuya noticed the color in Minako's face was pale. That was one of signs of dehydration. Byakuya never declared them in an actual relationship but Minako just stuck around. After months of trying to make her leave, Byakuya finally gave in. Though, he never said it directly, he was happy that Minako didn't listen to him.

Minako groans as she rolls over to her side. Her stomach caught a cramp, but it wasn't anything she couldn't handle. Minako didn't say anything she just moved her hand to her stomach and gently placed her fingers over the area.

Byakuya leaned down and placed his hands around her back and thighs and carried her down the long hallway to his bedroom. Byakuya didn't mind doing this for Minako. It didn't annoy him or make him impatient. He would never let her know that though.

Minako quickly adjusted her body to the bed. The softness of the mattress and the coolness of the top comforter. Byakuya made a note to have a servant bring Minako a glass of water and a bowl of rice. He didn't sit by her or even move to her side. He stood by the door and watched as she gracefully closed her eyes slowly drifting to sleep. Byakuya was always amused by watching her sleep. The small noises she made. The movements.

"Why did you do this for me, Byakuya?" Minako asked her eyes still closed. She only wanted to know why. He always told her that she was the reason he got nothing done. If that was true why would he bother checking on her.

"Isn't it obvious?" The rhetorical question struck Minako odd. "Love."

Minako cold feel the blood flowing quickly to her cheeks even though she was half sleep. Minako felt the weight of those words on her tongue as she drifted off into a deep sleep. Minako couldn't wait to wake up so she tell him about it in the morning.


	2. L I G H T

Minako often thought about her family. She wondered who they were, what they did and why hadn't they looked for her. It never occurred to Minako that maybe they died. She knew in her heart that they weren't dead. If her parents were Minako would feel it, but she didn't. She hasn't held a grudge or even thought of hating them. She would only like to know why they (she and her parents) aren't together.

Lying under a big cherry blossom tree in the Kuchiki manor, laid Minako, gazing upon the stars. Her body resting in the roots of the tree. Minako always felt as if a piece of her heart was sitting on one of those many stars in the sky. Like the star was waiting on her grab it and put in the last piece.

"That star in the sky is my heart. I know that every time I look at that bright light my parents are looking at it too. Thinking of their daughter. That light is the bond I lost with my parents. It's the last piece of the puzzle."

Minako smiles to herself. For the first time in a long while Minako felt at ease knowing that someone out there loves her unconditionally. Her heart sunk in her chest as she buried herself in the roots of the tree, falling asleep. She was at piece under the light of the stars.


	3. D A R K

It was pitch black in the compound, cold too. Minako didn't particularly like it pitch black. She was use to some type of light from the moon or from the hallway. Lying in her bed she looked up at the ceiling and stared as the already dark room got darker. Minako shut her eyes tight trying to hide from the darkness in the room.

Minako had this theory that it wasn't the dark she was afraid of, it was what was in the dark that she always feared. What was in the dark? Not even she could answer that. Her body trembled as the cold air kept getting colder. The thin blanket wasn't helping keep her body warm. Still Minako didn't move. She waited for the slightest hint of day, but the hours seemed to pass by too slow. Minutes seemed like hours and hours seemed like days. When Minako finally opened her eyes the burned from the lack of blinking.

She sat on the side of the bed, her feet planted on the ground, pacing herself to make it to the bathroom to wash her face.

Minako wasn't the only one who couldn't sleep. Byakuya was tired as well. Though unlike Minako, he wasn't afraid of the dark. There isn't much he is afraid of. He can blame his pride for that. The reason Byakuya was couldn't sleep was because of the unlikely nap he took earlier in the day. Finally, Byakuya grew annoyed with the fact he couldn't sleep. He made no attempt to move out of his spot from the bed. He didn't move until he heard the quiet footsteps of Minako walking into his room.

She stumbled over something. It was probably the desk by the door. Byakuya still didn't move. "Did I wake you?" She asked holding her arms to her chest.

Byakuya didn't look at her. He didn't have to. He knew what she was doing and how she was standing without having to look at her. "No." His voice steady, but still sleepy.

Minako walked up to the bed and climbed in. Shock ran through Byakuya, his eyes widened and he stayed still not moving in the slightest. Not that he was going to. He didn't say anything as Minako moved closer to his warm body.

He was so warm compared to the coldness of her body. Minako moved closer and closer to Byakuya until their bodies were touching. Minako felt a rush down her spine and she loved it.

Byakuya felt it too. He liked how she curled up behind him. He didn't want her to move so he kept quiet. He liked the soft breathing noises that came from her mouth. It was entertaining. Byakuya still could not go to sleep, but he was relaxed. Byakuya fixed his pillow and he heard a laugh escape Minako's mouth.

Minako's body was curled up in fetal position, her head on Byakuya's back. She felt silly being afraid of the dark but she didn't really care. Her worries were no more as she gently placed her arm around Byakuya's torso.

"Goodnight Byakuya." Minako's voice was soft and low. She no longer feared the dark.


	4. R O T

Zombies. Strange creatures aren't they? All deformed and reeking of the smell of decaying body parts. Not having the brain capacity to form sentences or even words. They walk slow and make odd noises, yet they are the most feared monsters amongst the monster world.

Minako walked around slumped over moaning and whining like a zombie. If she didn't look it on the outside she definitely felt it on the inside. It was like her body was decaying from the inside out. Nobody ever knows what's wrong with Minako. She never bothers to tell. It's no one's business to worry about her constant problems.

Minako climbed into Byakuya's bed. She always felt comfort there. He wasn't home so she wasn't worried about him coming in and finding her crying. It's not like he would show his concern anyway. He's worse than me when it comes to expressing emotions toward another person.

"Minako taichou, what's the matter?" Rukia asked trying not to look at Minako in the eyes. Minako didn't blame Rukia for avoiding her eyes. It would be a sight she'd avoid too, seeing someone cry. It's very troublesome.

"Don't ask if you don't care to hear!" Minako spat out the words in a harsh way. Guilt filled up Minako's throat as she saw Rukia jump back about a half an inch. She didn't mean for the words to come out like that. Minako was just so excited and frustrated at the same time. "I apologize, I didn't mean for my words to come out so harshly."

"Don't worry about it. I want to ask out of respect." Rukia folded her arms and for a second I thought I was talking to Byakuya Kuchiki. Stubborn but concerned and always talking about respect and pride.

"I would prefer you ask out of sincere concern." Minako's bluntness reminds Rukia of her dear friend Ichigo. How he doesn't much care for respect as he does friendship. Minako wiped away the last few tears from her eyes.

"Asking out of respect is better than concern." Rukia was just as stubborn as he was.

"My father tried to kill me when I was younger. I watched the stars every night hoping that my father was looking for me or that he was thinking of me, but he probably never once called my name after he tried to kill me. Finding out left me lifeless. Like if I just sat here I would rot away from the world."

"Minako taichou, there has to be another side to the story. Nii-sama was going to execute me. Now years later we're very close."

"Thank you, Rukia." Rukia didn't know how to react to Minako's tight hug. She just rested her hands to the side. "Thank you for your respect."

Minako knew that Rukia was right about the two sides to the story thing, but all she wanted to do was grieve and move on. Minako wasn't really worried about the other side of the story, she had her side and that's all she needed. Her decision was to rot and then return back to life.


	5. B R E A K

Minako never pushed her boundaries with the captain commander. She always followed orders and never argued unless she had a great point to make, which was all the time, so she thought. She never left early, unless she was sick. Minako most definitely never forgot her duties as a captain. So when Head Captain Yamamoto rejected her leave, Minako respectfully accepted and went on her way. The walk from the 1st division barracks to the 5th division barracks is a lengthy walk. Minako's squad is so formal. Every time she leaves and comes back her officers stand in line welcoming her back. She's told them they didn't have to, but they insist.

Minako gave her squad the rest of the day off. They deserved it. They've been training full force all week and most of them have done well at not complaining. She was especially proud of her Lieutenant Momo Hinamori. When Minako first became captain of the 5th division, she and Momo had a talk. Not a Captain to Lieutenant talk, they had a friend to friend talk. Momo told her that she wanted Minako to help her get stronger. Minako couldn't refuse. It was her job to make her officers stronger, but helping her after hours is personal. It's more of an 'I understand' type deal.

Minako has been working nonstop to train her Lieutenant as well as her 3rd seat, Raiden. Her pride, blood and sweat have been rushed to its edge, going with extreme intensity on everything. Minako knew the difference between the word want and the word need. She desperately needed a break. At the rate Minako was going, she was bound to wear herself until she was only the ash of her bones. Minako walked silently to the Kuchiki Manor. It was quiet. It's always quiet. The smell of the cherry blossoms filled her lungs, making her nose wrinkle up from the tickling of the air. Minako felt Byakuya's presence. She followed it. She watched carefully for where it lead her. Minako let out a breath of air as she watched Byakuya read in his personal library.

Byakuya looked up and his eyes met her for a second before he turned his head.

Minako smiled at that action. "What are you reading?"

Byakuya looked up as Minako approached him. She curled up on the couch Byakuya was sitting on and laid her head on his lap. She was surprised when Byakuya didn't say anything about her action. "My father's journal."

Hmm. Minako had to be blunt and ask, "Don't you think it's rude to read someone's journal?" Minako was joking; Byakuya on the other hand isn't full of jokes.

"What kind of secrets could a man beyond his time keep?"

"Byakuya, I was only kidding." Minako adjusted her body and took hold of his free hand. It was rough like a man's hand should be, yet smooth with the gentleness you'd expect from a noble. "Would you read it to me?"

A small grunt escaped Byakuya's mouth before he started reading. Minako watched as his voice, low and deep, read the words his father wrote. Minako didn't really care that didn't get her absence leave today. As long as she could come home to this, it was all the break she needed.


	6. H E A V E N

Byakuya's arm was secure around Minako. It was the first time he'd given into Minako's warm body. She'd always managed to sneak into his room, but he'd never touched her or even acknowledged her presence.

Minako was wide awake. The glow of the morning sun trying to shine through the curtains in the room. To Minako, being in Byakuya's arms is the equivalent to knowing that you'll always be protected no matter what happens. She felt selfish for not wanting anyone or anything to disturb this moment. Byakuya wasn't a light sleeper, but he also wasn't a deep sleeper, so when Minako caught herself twirling her fingers around in his hair, she didn't think he would wake. Until…

"What are you doing?" Minako thought that was his favorite phrase for the longest time. He always asked her that.

Minako felt a warm rush of blood radiate her cheeks. She'd been caught admiring the beauty of his dark black hair. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to disturb your beauty sleep."

Byakuya frowned at her statement. He was use to those petty remarks she made to try and hide her embarrassment. Byakuya didn't mind, he just went along with it. "You're up early." Byakuya sat up in the bed leaving Minako lying there looking at the wall.

"Yeah, I went to sleep early as well." Minako rolled over to other side.

Byakuya planted his feet on the ground and Minako knew he was getting up for the day. It was too early even for Byakuya to be doing anything. Minako's face looked almost childlike as she realized he was getting ready for his day.

"What is the matter with you this morning?" Byakuya almost as if it were an everyday thing with the two. Minako wasn't the only one trying to cover up feelings, Byakuya was trying to push the warm feeling of Minako being in his arms to the side.

"Do you want the truth or what you want to hear?" Minako laid back down her hair like a pool of water surrounding her head.

"The truth of course." The bluntness of his voice almost made Minako smile.

"I don't want you to get ready for the day. I want you to come back to bed and lay with me until noon." Byakuya was shocked at the truth that came from her words. Byakuya was debating with himself in his head.

Minako was even more shocked when Byakuya climbed back into the bed they sometimes shared together. Minako felt that safe feeling again as she curled up beside Byakuya's body. She finally got the feeling, it was like being in her own heaven. It was her heaven.


	7. A W A Y

While he was away the only person that came to her mind was him, Byakuya Kuchiki. Minako never showed how disappointed she was when he left. She contained herself and said her goodbyes. She knew he'd return. He wouldn't leave if he wasn't sure if he would come back or not. He never once told her that; Minako just knew it was true.

Byakuya would only be gone until midnight, but even that felt like centuries. Honestly, Minako didn't really see Byakuya all though the day but just knowing he's there made her happy. Minako walked around her barracks for an hour just waiting. Minako never really realized how head over heels she is for this man until he left her with nothing to do. Normally Minako would be talking with the other captains or socializing with the lieutenants and officers of other divisions. Minako just wasn't in the mood today.

Byakuya didn't care to be away from Minako either. He was finished with his assignment. He was waiting on his Lieutenant Renji Abarai. If Byakuya had a choice to just leave then he would have. Instead he stood on the roof of an abandoned building. Minako wasn't far from his mind. He preferred her nonchalant talk. The breeze moved east past him and the soft smell of cherry blossoms radiated off of his body. The smell reminded Byakuya of Minako napping in the roots of the cherry blossom trees in his manor.

Neither of them realized how much they needed each other until one of them were away.


	8. C U T

Minako couldn't believe what she has just heard. The words sliced through her like the fastest Zanpakutō. Her body fell numb, her head just couldn't keep up and her face was stuck in the emotion of shock. Minako was angry, annoyed, sad, her brain was losing grip on reality.

Head Captain Yamamoto could not expect Minako to just stand there as Byakuya lie there dying from the severe wound inflicted on him. A wound that Minako could have stopped from happening had the Head Captain not shown up in the middle of battle. Byakuya managed to kill his enemy, but at the sake of his own life. Minako knew how to heal his wound, but in order to do that she would have to disobey her Head Captain. Byakuya would want Minako to obey their Head Captain, but Minako isn't Byakuya.

That's what he favored about her personality. She wasn't him. Minako never tried to make herself appear noble to him. While he was dying, she was at his side healing his wound with one hand and holding his bloody hand with the other. Byakuya respected her for this, but he thought it was an ignorant thing to do, to disobey the Head Captain. It made him think that if the situation was reversed would he do the same for her? He struggled to open his eyes and look at her.

"I am sorry, Head Captain, but I couldn't stand by as my comrade lie there dying."

The old man made a grunt sound before he turned to leave. Minako couldn't believe he didn't punish her right there. Minako continued to heal Byakuya. He didn't say anything, he just looked at her. Neither of them said anything. In order for Minako to not get emotional she couldn't look at him.

She felt a squeeze on her hand. He was finally responding to everything. Minako sighed in relief as he moved a little at a time. She knew he would come around though, that was to be expected. What she did not expect was, "I appreciate what you did."

This is the second time a set of words cut through her. This time she was happy she got cut.


	9. B R E A T H E

250 years ago:

Minako had to remind herself to breathe every other five minutes. The anticipation was killing her. Getting high scores on the entrance exams for the Shinigami Academy determines your future within the Gotei 13. Minako heard of people actually getting seated positions in the divisions during their third or fourth year in the Shinigami Academy.

*Minako, at the time, lived amongst herself in the 78th District in Rukongai. Minako did what it took to survive. She stole and fought to stay fed. Minako was glad she was only supporting herself. She fought until her anonymous mentor saw potential in her and took her under his wing. He trained her to her breaking point. She never knew his name, she didn't care to ask. He may have trained her, but she did everything else on her own.*

Minako watched nervously as her instructor hung up the test scores for the test. Minako felt her muscles tense up. She knew that she had to have scored at least average. A crowd of kids piled around the list. Some were screaming with joy, others frustrated and angry that they didn't score high enough to get in. As the last boy left, Minako jumped out of the tree and walked slowly to the list.

"Nakamura…Nakamura." Minako said to herself patiently as she searched the list for her surname. Minako felt a rush of joy as she saw her name posted at number two. Her first instinct was to see who her competition was. "Ichimaru Gin." The words came out soft as she spoke to herself.

"Impressive. Your score was only a few points lower than mine and both of us scored above a noble." His name suits him well. His gin, silver, colored hair surprised Minako. His eyes weren't really open and he had this mischievous smile on his face.

"Above a noble?" Minako said as if she didn't understand the language he was speaking.

"Byakuya Kuchiki scored at number three." Gin took a closer look at the score sheet. "All three of us are the youngest in Class #1. I'm gonna be a prodigy, ya know?"

Minako smiled warmly at the silver haired sly kid. He sure dreams big.

Minako was just glad that now she could finally breathe…or so she thought.


	10. M E M O R Y

Sorry for uploading this so late, with it being Halloween and all I've been really busy and I'm sick. :(

But yeah, here it is, Chapter 11 Memory.

It's a Halloween special, if you can't tell by the length.

Enjoy and leave reviews if you can. I'd appreciate it. ^_^

* * *

><p>To Minako a memory is like a picture, but more intimate. Memories with others are very intimate because it forms a bond, usually a long lasting bond. Minako doesn't have to many of her younger memories so she makes the most of the memories she does have and she always treasures them. Unfortunately for Byakuya, Minako wanted to make memories, in the World of the Living for All Hallows Eve or Halloween as they call it, with him. Minako thought it would be great to get Byakuya out of his comfort area.<p>

Urahara was throwing a Halloween Party at his place and all Shinigami and select few humans were invited. Minako was going to take full advantage of the opportunity, but getting Byakuya to cooperate was not going to be easy. Byakuya wasn't one for dressing up or going to 'parties.' The only 'dressing up' Byakuya did was for formal events among the nobles or bedtime. Minako on her way home thought of a plan to get Byakuya to go.

**Step 1: Getting Byakuya to go.**

"Byakuya, where are you?" Minako called for Byakuya. If he wasn't home this would be a minor bump in her plan. Minako checked the library. Not a soul there, not even a servant dusting off the books. His office was empty as well. That was very off because those are the first two places he ever goes when arriving home. Minako finally checked his room and found an at peace Byakuya sleeping. It must be a full moon because you'll rarely ever see Byakuya taking a nap. Minako climbed in bed beside him. Byakuya was up in a matter of seconds. He rose up and Minako gently placed her hands on his shoulders.

"Is there something you want, Minako?" Byakuya asked rolling his neck around as Minako massaged his shoulders gently but with a rough feel.

"So Urahara is throwing a party in favor of All Hallows Ever. I was wondering if-"

"Yes, I will go." Minako was surprised by how easy it was to get him to go. If Minako knew it was going to be that easy she would have just asked him after his nap. Now, the next step will probably be more difficult.

**Step 2: Getting Byakuya a costume.**

Minako thought that getting him to purchase a costume would be harder than step one. She was wrong. All she had to do was sign a paper.

"What is this for?" She asked looking at the piece of paper from his stationary.

"The costume cannot in any way determine my pride."

"What!" Minako arched her right eyebrow while reading over the paper. Minako could not believe that she actually had to sign this paper, but she knew if she didn't Byakuya wouldn't dress up at all. Minako should have just let him choose his own costume. "Fine, I'll agree to your terms."

Minako took Byakuya to a costume shop in the World of the Living. Minako picked her outfit with ease. Minako wanted to be the Queen of Hearts and so she was. Her outfit fit like a glove. It was a little revealing, but not more than Rangiku's costume.

"Is there anything you want to be?" Minako had no idea where to start. Byakuya wasn't one to dress up like an animal or something adorable.

Byakuya didn't answer, so Minako was going to have to go at it alone. After going through millions of costumes, Minako took Byakuya to the lady at the counter. The lady waved her finger around as if she was trying to see what type of costume would be best for him. The woman shook her head like there was no costume fitted for him.

Minako was confused and frustrated, but she wasn't giving up just yet. She still had one more trick up her sleeve. Without letting Byakuya know, she grabbed a costume to correspond with hers. Step two, complete.

**Step 3: Getting Byakuya to put on the costume.**

Minako pulled the costume out of the bag and Byakuya shook his head no. Minako didn't know what to say. He was going to be the _King_ of Hearts. Minako couldn't figure out what was so wrong with that? Was it the hearts part?

"How is being a king going to 'hurt your pride'? Minako crossed her arms while looking up at him.

Byakuya didn't respond. Minako was most frustrated when he didn't respond. Just then, Minako had a minor plan to get him to put on the costume. If Byakuya wouldn't respond, she would get him to respond.

Minako walked closer to Byakuya, too close to be talking. Minako laced her fingers with his and squeezed tightly, her other hand wrapped around his waist. She leaned up on the tips of her toes and brought her face closer to his. Their faces inches apart, their lips almost touching. Then Minako said, "Please where the costume, for me?"

Byakuya felt her cool breath across his face. His body was tense and his heart beat was accelerating. Byakuya hated when she did things like this. It is times like that were he wish he could say no, but instead exhaled and said, "Fine, I will wear the costume."

Minako didn't like to use her 'relationship' with Byakuya to get what she wanted, but sometimes she did it for the rush of adrenaline it gave her or because in her head she wanted more than just a quick rush of romance. Minako took a step back and she felt more relaxed and gentle. "Good," Minako let go of Byakuya's hand and took the costume out of the bag. She handed it to him and smiled. "The party starts in an hour."

**Step 4: Getting Byakuya to have 'fun'.**

Minako entered the party with Byakuya. He stood behind her as she greeted her comrades. Byakuya wasn't uncomfortable, but he did feel out of place at the party. Minako on the other hand felt at home. She loved the atmosphere. It was all of her friends dancing and laughing. Minako thought the placed look wonderful. It was creepy, but the music was good. It was human music, but it was good nonetheless.

Minako felt herself parting more and more with Byakuya. People from every which way grabbed her to talk or to talk about outfits some even pulled her away to dance. Minako didn't mind, but she wanted this night to be about her and Byakuya. In the middle of a conversation with Rangiku, she noticed Byakuya disappeared. Rangiku didn't realize that Minako's attention was somewhere else.

"Right, Minako?" Rangiku asked looking at Minako who was not in the least paying attention. Rangiku still didn't realize Minako wasn't listening to her.

"Yes." Minako answered her not knowing what she was talking about. "Your costume looks great, but I have to go."

Rangiku smiled brightly. Minako knew the attention would keep her quiet for a few seconds so she could slip away and look for Byakuya. Minako pulled it off flawlessly, but when she spotted Byakuya he was headed up on the stage, well it was more like a huge pile of lined up logs with a black and purple sheet over it.

"Best dressed male costume is Captain Byakuya Kuchiki, captain of the 6th division as the King of Hearts." Byakuya let Ururu put the sash across his torso and gave him a basket full of candy. "And the best female costume goes to Lieutenant Yachiru Kusajishi as a pig." Minako was so confused and in rage. Yachiru's outfit was adorable, but Byakuya and Minako's dress correspond so she should have been a shoo-in. Minako walked behind the curtain and pulled Urahara back stage.

"Urahara, how didn't I win?" Rangiku ran back stage furious too. The two women could tell that they were intimidating the candy shop owner.

"I know," Rangiku said whining. "I look gorgeous!"

"Your outfits were too revealing." Urahara said pulling his fan up to his face, they could tell he was somewhat laughing at them.

Minako left Rangiku arguing with Urahara. She didn't have time to argue with the two of them. She only had two hours until Halloween was over and she wanted to spend it with Byakuya. Minako searched through the crowd of people to find Byakuya. He was standing by the punch bowl with his basket of candy. Minako walked over to him and smiled.

She looked up at him and took his hands. "I want to go home."

Byakuya nodded. They found the door and left the party early. Minako wasn't tired, she wasn't bored, and she wasn't sick. Minako wanted to go home tonight because she didn't want to share Byakuya. Minako was sometimes selfish like that, but only when she was _supposed_ to have him that day. Both of them walked close together. Above them was the bright light of the full moon. Minako looked up at the moon and knew that was the reason for all of the strange things going on today or at least that's what she was going to blame it on.

"Isn't it beautiful, the full moon I mean?" Minako was still walking but she was also still looking at the sky.

"Yes, it is." Minako was shocked when she felt Byakuya's fingers interlock with hers. Byakuya handed her the basket of candy and with his other hand he let go of her fingers and put the sash around her. If Minako wasn't shocked before, she was surely shocked now.

"This is so…" Minako couldn't quite find a word to finish her sentence, "nice of you."

Byakuya didn't say anything. Minako kissed his cheek before they continued walking to a spot out of the open and away from all the humans. The brief moment was over but Minako's heart was still beating out of her chest. Byakuya stopped and turned to face Minako. Byakuya leaned down and gently place his lips onto of hers. The kiss was passionately yet soft, gentle but hot. Minako didn't know if she should be shocked or just excited, but what Minako did know was that she got her wish. She had one more memory with Byakuya…and it wasn't too bad of a memory.

"Thank you, Minako." Byakuya turned back to keep walking.

The full moon will never be a weird thing in Minako's eyes.

Happy Hallows Eve!


	11. I N S A N I T Y

There have been many times when Minako has felt out of her head on things. Actually she has these feelings on a normal basis. Half thoughts, half memories, the pictures flood her head making her question if the things she sees are actual happening or if they are just memories she's had in dreams. Minako can't separate the truth from reality. Her frustration makes her crazy with anger. Minako would beg for what others have; decent memories that don't have huge spaces between them. She would easily be satisfied by at least one childhood memory. A memory were she's not alone.

Minako was off in her own world. The 5th division captain felt herself jump as she came back to reality. Minako looked around to make sure no one saw her. She was all alone in her office. Always alone. The paperwork that needed to be done by noon tomorrow had not even been glanced over. Her lack of concentration exceeded her ability to work. Minako rushed through the paperwork and left it on her desk. One less thing to do. Now she could go home. Maybe Minako could find some comfort in her bed, or under that Cherry Blossom tree she treasured so much.

"How was your day?" Byakuya was training when Minako approached the tree. Minako wanted that kind of concentration but Minako had too much on her mind.

Byakuya's voice was normal, though his breathing was off. The words Minako heard didn't come to her as fast as he'd said them. He response time is off. Minako climbed into the body of the thick tree branch and just laid there. "It was off. I feel off."

Byakuya just made a 'hmm' sound. Every so often he would catch Minako's gaze. She was not kidding when she told him she felt off. Her eyes weren't with her. The normal admiration was erased from her gentle face. There was no emotion. Something was truly not right. Byakuya paused his training to see if Minako would realized that he had stopped. She didn't.

_There were pictures of things that I've never seen. There were a lot of colors. Bright colors mixed with black and grays. Odd combination. It was strange. Different people flashed in pictures quickly and then faded away. The more I tried to reach for them the fast they left. After the pictures left sight I forgot. The face I had just seen was blur. All the colors of her body were mixed together. I was furious with whoever messed with my memory. This would not happen if they would just let me be. From what I can remember, I've never done anything to personally hurt someone. _

"Have you ever felt like your head was like bundle of insanity?" Minako's question caught Byakuya off guard. Minako knew that he had no idea of what she was talking about so she left it alone. Insanity comes in many forms, some forms of it just can't be explained.

* * *

><p>Thank you so much for reading!<br>Review if you can. :D

Until next time. . .


	12. M I S F O R T U N E

There is so much dialog in this story.

Oh this chapter is set about 175 years into the future.

I just got this weird idea and here it is.

Enjoy and review if you can. :)

* * *

><p>"Our son is going to do great things in life. He's one of a kind you know?" Minako said as she stood hand in hand with her husband. She felt almost like her life was complete. Minako couldn't help but to be a little sad that her little boy was growing up so fast. He's already 5'10 and still growing. He is a doppelganger of his father, but with the undercover attitude and eye color of his mother. "He's a little bit of you and a lot of me, so I know he'll be okay. Not to mention, one day when you retire he'll make an excellent 6th division captain just like you are." Minako leans up and kisses Byakuya's lips. The kiss was innocent and sweet and every one made them feel stronger and more connected to each other.<p>

"He is more similar to me than to you. He is quiet, patient, respectful, obedient, and he has my looks."

"Was that a joke?" Minako said arching her eyebrow at the confused man. "No matter, he only acts that way around you and he always has. Don't be so naïve Byakuya. That boys knows how to break away from his responsibilities every once in a while to have fun…like his mother."

"Our son would also put responsibilities over 'fun'."

"Maybe so, but you never put anything off for fun and he would."

"Don't be so cocky about your beliefs. I've raised him for 65 years."

"And I haven't? Who had to stay home on leave while I was pregnant? Who had to take another leave to raise him? This girl!" Minako said pointing to herself, smiling and clapping.

"One for mom, negative one for dad." The Kuchiki kid said under his breath. He does doesn't like taking sides because if he takes Minako's side his father would give him the death stare and that's worse than any punishment. If he took Byakuya's side his mom would give him the death stare as well as hold it over his head for years. He only likes taking sides so that he can get extra perks.

"I am to blame for his civil behavior and his respectful name." Byakuya has been married to Minako for 160 years and still have not learned that anything against her name will be used against him.

**BYAKUYA KUCHIKI vs. MINAKO KUCHIKI**

"This ought to be interesting." The Kuchiki kid said as his parents went from holding hands to butting heads in a matter of minutes. The Kuchiki kid knew this was going to happen sooner or later. He's seen it happen a few times and it's not a precious sight.

"What are you saying dear? That there is no respect in my name?" Minako was almost blinding the Kuchiki kid with her immense Reiatsu. It was flowing in a mixture of white and green. It was amazing and scary at the same time.

"Minako, I think you have misunderstood my words. I was only saying that the Kuchiki name is very respected and he has my name, as do you." Byakuya tried to explain his words to his uncontrollable wife. The Kuchiki kid just sat back and watched as his parents argued over and issue that he didn't care much about. "I will not fight my wife."

In the middle of all the chaos happening, a messenger came holding a bouquet of cherry blossoms with thin, little, sparkly metal stars. Minako's chaotic demeanor came to a pause. She looked at Byakuya and back to the bouquet. "For Princess Kuchiki."

Minako, with stars in her eyes, took Byakuya's hand. "Are these for me?"

"This incident was a misfortune. I couldn't let things get out of hand."

Minako kissed her husband. His firm hands took hold of her waist. The two loved each other and would never intentionally hurt each other. When you've been together like they have small arguments are bound to happen. What Byakuya has learned from being with Minako for so long is that he will, two times out of ten, always have to apologize first.


	13. S M I L E

Minako has a very imaginative side that not many people get the privilege of seeing. The imaginative side of Minako is playful, and full of joy almost childlike. Everyone in the Gotei 13 knows that the Captain of the 5th Division is fun and relaxed but her imaginative side is hid under a shell. The shell that only one person gets to see. Byakuya Kuchiki. Minako has not quite yet got the chance to sit and think about why she can tell him and show him things that she wouldn't dare tell and show others and why she always manages to tell him what she expects of him. Then again Minako never thought about why she stuck to Byakuya anyway. Minako started to think, what is it about that man that made Minako crumble in her Shinigami robe. Maybe it was the bluntness that Minako loved so much or maybe the adventurous side of him that he so rarely showed her.

"Minako?" Byakuya walked into the room, almost scaring Minako out of her seat. The red paint tube flew up in the air and hit the paint covered sheet on the floor. She was excited and nervous to know why he would visit her in her room. Her room! It was a mess, covered in paint and whatnot.

"Yes?" Minako put on a smile to hide how nervous she was. Byakuya didn't look at Minako. He couldn't. Her smile would light up any room he was in. A quiet fear of smiling back at her kept his eyes to the side of her face. Byakuya never found any use in smiling.

"Never mind. It is nothing of importance." Byakuya turned around facing the door. Minako thought for a second and she knew should couldn't let Byakuya just leave like that. Minako jumps across the room dropping her painting utensils on the ground.

Minako caught his wrists. She gently clung onto them. Byakuya didn't say anything or acknowledge her standing there. He simply looked down at the contact of skin. "Say what you have to say."

The young prince looked Minako in the eyes. Everything he ever tried to hide came to his head. All the thoughts he didn't want to think about all the words he didn't want to be heard and all the emotions he never acted upon surfaced to the finest point of his mind. Every thought he's worked so hard to keep hidden brought up one look, one touch, by one woman. Minako Nakamura.

"Byakuya?" Byakuya instantly brought himself back to the reality happening in her room. Minako had let go of his wrists but he still felt the gentle grasp she had on them.

"I forgot." Minako melted as the slightest smile appeared on his face. It was so amazing. It was beautiful and everything she expected his smile to look like but it was also strange, as if the smile didn't belong on his face. Minako waited a long time to see this and it was even better than how she had dreamed it to be. It was a simple smile, not much to it, not over done. It was a slight curling up of his lips. That is all.

"You have a beautiful smile." Minako said before rushing into her room and closing the door before Byakuya opposed to her outburst. Minako fell onto the bed and stared at the ceiling as she's done many times before, but this time her eyes weren't blinded by the color of the ceiling, he mind was still taking in the mental pictures of Byakuya's smile. It's a lovely thing to look at once you get to see it.

Byakuya has no idea what he has just done. To Minako, he's finally opened up and let her see the emotional side to him. He spoiled her with a smile. Better it be his smile than another man's smile. This time a small smirk appeared on his lips.

Byakuya's thoughts correspond with his mysterious smirk. "_As if another man's smile could have the same effect on her as mine does._"

* * *

><p>I hope you liked this chapter!<br>Sorry for being so slow on writing.  
>School is horrible with all these tests and whatnot.<br>I promise I will be updating sooner as soon as Christmas break gets here.  
>But yeah, review if you can.<p>

Thanks! ^_^


	14. S I L E N C E

In the World of the Living, kids take joy in playing in the snow. Though, on this day there was no one to be seen and no one to be heard. Everything was quiet as the sound absorbing snow fell quietly resting on the ground, covering it like a blanket. Minako walks through the park leaving small footprints behind her. The fountain that sat in the middle of the park was frozen solid. Minako sat on the edge of the stone fountain, looking at the water, now turned ice. The nail of Minako's index finger made little circles in the ice block. She loved the snow and all of its beauty and she and Byakuya came all the way to the World of the Living to see it.

Minako made Byakuya come even though they only had a few hours. Minako wanted to spend this day with one of her favorite people. Byakuya stood about a yard away just watching Minako enjoy the wet, shaved ice. Byakuya didn't want to come, but Minako felt so strongly about it, so he put aside his wants for her. Byakuya takes another step forward and the snow crunches under his feet. It's so quiet that it almost startled him. Minako saw the nanosecond shock in his eyes from a yard away.

Minako skipped over to him and smiled. Her smile outshone the white snow and her eyes, those blue eyes, seem to make the surrounding gray color of the world sparkle. Minako took Byakuya's hands and led him on past the fountain and into the main field of the park. It was abandoned for the day, but the ice-rink was not locked up. Minako looked up at Byakuya who was looking around to see if anyone saw them. Minako let go of his hands and laughed.

"Don't go anywhere, I'll be right back." Minako walked over to the counter and jump over it. Minako grabbed two pairs of black ice skates.

Before Minako could walk over to Byakuya he was already opposing the idea. He didn't want to be made a fool of. He had never ice skated before and Byakuya was already preparing for the worse. Minako ran over to him and pleaded. Byakuya knew he could never deny her the right of fun, but she always seemed to drag him into it.

"It'll be fun, I promise." Minako handed Byakuya the skates and helped him put them on. Minako had seen people ice skating, but she'd never skated on her own. So it would be a learning experience for the both of them.

Minako took Byakuya's hands and led him onto the smooth ice. The rink was so big and they had it all to themselves. Minako tried to keep her balance but stumbled over. Byakuya caught her by her waist and sat her back up straight. She returned a smile to show her appreciation. Byakuya quickly got the hang of it, Minako…didn't. She was a mess. Minako couldn't stand up without falling and when she tried to skate she would fall over again.

"Did you just learn how to skate?" Minako asked struggling to get to the edge so she could stand up without busting her butt. Minako was a little jealous that Byakuya got it so quickly. She'd seen people skating so much that she thought it would be easy, but it's not.

"Yes," Byakuya stood in front of her. His stance was proper and graceful (for a man.) "I can teach you if you want to learn."

"Teach me all you know sensei." Minako smiled and reached for his hands and Byakuya took one of them and used his other hand to wrap around her waist, keeping her upright. Minako liked when Byakuya made her feel secure. It was her favorite thing to feel.

"Balance is the only thing you need." Byakuya took everything one step at a time with Minako. After a few minutes she finally started getting the hang of everything. It wasn't as hard as she made it out to be.

Minako skated in front of Byakuya and a silence broke out. It was quiet before, but the silence now is different. Minako looked up to Byakuya and closed her eyes. She placed her hand over his heart and leaned up to his face. Byakuya leaned down. He instinctively placed his hands on Minako's waist. When their lips touched, there was no snow, no ice skates, no park. When Byakuya and Minako kissed it was only them and the silence.

* * *

><p>Thank you for <strong>reading<strong>!  
>I hope you enjoyed<strong> Silence<strong>. :D  
><strong>Review<strong> if you can please!

Thanks,  
><strong>Chaela<strong>.


	15. Q U E S T I O N I N G

Minako loved the free time she had on her days off when the holidays come around. She didn't have to wake up early for work and she didn't have to tear herself from Byakuya. Lately, Minako found herself sneaking into Byakuya's room more often. The servant handed Minako a cup of tea, made to her perfection. Minako sat on the couch in the library with a warm fleece blanket wrapped around her body her head leaning into Byakuya's arm. There has never been a sweeter moment than this. Minako took a drink of her tea. Minako squeezed her lips together and then released them as the hot tea passed through her mouth.

Minako finished her tea sitting the cup on top of the table on the side of the couch. Minako grabbed Byakuya's upper arm and kissed it lightly. Minako couldn't see it, but she knew Byakuya liked little motions like that. If he disapproved he would tell her. He's never had a problem doing it before. Minako always wondered why Byakuya never made Minako leave, though she never spoke on it. It was such a touchy topic for the two. They weren't even really an official couple. But if Minako didn't ask now she would probably regret it later.

"Byakuya…" Minako looked up at the black-haired man and sighed softly.

Byakuya didn't say anything. He turned to look at her and waited for something to come out of her mouth. Byakuya wasn't the type of personality to act upon words.

"What are we exactly? Are we a couple? Or are we just friends who occasionally share a romantic moment together? I'm only asking to clarify things. If I didn't ask you know it would drive me crazy after a while." Minako was questioning him. If he didn't answer the question than he didn't feel the same as Minako and if he did than Minako knew she could put on the beautiful smile of hers. But he hasn't answered yet, so Minako put on a fake smile trying to ease her nerves. She let go of Byakuya's arm and without any hesitation hugged him. Her arms were tight around his neck and her mouth was by his ear. "I think you are such a sweet man."

In one shocking, slow move Byakuya placed his arm on Minako's back. Byakuya didn't move. He just sat there as Minako embraced him. Byakuya's eyes were closed and his head tilted down. It was really quiet in the library. "I do not just let anyone stay in my home."

Minako let her arms go back to her side and then titled her head to the side. Byakuya thought she looked like a sad puppy. That wasn't the answer Minako was looking for exactly. Sure, Byakuya didn't mean to answer the question indirectly, but he did. "So does that mean we're in a relationship?"

Byakuya turned to Minako and nodded. "Yes." Minako had never been happier to hear that. That simple three lettered word put a huge smile on Minako's face. The room instantly became pink in Minako's eyes and hearts were in the air.

Byakuya thought Minako had lost grip on reality because her head was in a different world. He couldn't help, but to have feelings for the creative. He was lacking in that area and he needed someone to bring out that side of him. Byakuya didn't go hunting for women that were creative he just happened to find Minako. He knew that he had a future with this woman the day he saw her. The connection between the two was that strong. Her questioning only made their future together that much closer.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry<strong> for uploading so late.  
>Happy New Year Everyone!<br>I hope you're having an amazing **2012**.  
>I still have to upload the Christmas and New Year specials, so...yeah.<br>Enjoy **Questioning** and review if you can.

Thanks,  
>Chaela.<p> 


	16. G R A Y

**Some time ago…**

Byakuya was determined to rank number one in his class. He is a noble and nobles are supposed to be two things: Strong and prideful. In Byakuya's eyes if you are not both, then you are not qualified or capable of even pertaining the title of 'nobility'. No one had ever heard of Minako. She had no last name and no one had ever seen her. It was as if she just appeared on earth one day and Gin Ichimaru, the prodigy, is a strange child. Byakuya knew this child was strong by the way he carried himself, but he could also tell that he wasn't as serious as Byakuya was. He associated with his classmates. Byakuya didn't have the time or patience to associate with people beneath him. Byakuya's concerns were merely taking over the Kuchiki Clan and becoming a captain in the Gotei 13.

Byakuya, escorted privately by his personal guards, headed home after another long day at the academy. The winter breeze hit him in an instant. Something was wrong. The breeze was, in a way, a warning to be prepared for something disastrous. Byakuya braced himself for the news he would hear when he entered the compound. He already knew what would happen before he walked into the house. He would enter the main room. A messenger would escort Byakuya to his grandfather's office. Byakuya would sit in the seat closest to his desk and pay close attention to the news his grandfather would deliver. Byakuya knew that the news was personal. Otherwise, he would have sent a messenger and sent Byakuya on about his day.

The face of Ginrei Kuchiki that was usually calm and plain had been replaced by a look of grief and sorrow. So much that he only looked into the eyes of Byakuya once before saying the words, that not only changed Byakuya's future, but the future of everyone in the Kuchiki clan.

"Byakuya, your mother and father have departed from our world." Ginrei said before closing his eyes.

The news took Byakuya by surprise. The words replayed in the young Byakuya's head over and over until finally, anger and grief filled his body. He was emotionally damaged. Worse than anyone had ever seen him. Byakuya loved his parents and he knew they had been sick, though he never would have taken a guess that it was that serious. Byakuya didn't want to hear anymore. He left before anyone could catch him. He escaped in the dead of the night. He caused a scene inside of the Kuchiki compound. Byakuya found himself sitting outside of the academy. Everyone there should be sleep so there would be no problems with privacy and as far as the guards of the Kuchiki clan know, Byakuya would never come to the academy.

Byakuya made a vow that he would never lose his temper again, for his mother, since she always told him it would get him in trouble. For his father, Byakuya to a vow to always make sure the needs of the Kuchiki Clan were met. For the both of his parents he vowed to always obey the rules of his family. Byakuya just stood in plain sight. He didn't say a word, shed a tear or show an emotion on his face.

_Byakuya Kuchiki, it is okay. We're here with you and we always will be. _Byakuya heard the sweet, gentle voice of his mother and one single tear fell down his face. That would be the last time Byakuya would ever cry before turning into the gray man he is. (Gray – a man who is quiet and to himself.)

Byakuya heard a rustling in the trees. He looked up and saw her watching quietly. Byakuya looked at her for a second and in that second Minako felt his hurt and pain. Minako couldn't keep her eyes on him. She was feeling what he was and she couldn't do it.

Byakuya turned away and walked back to the compound.

* * *

><p>Thanks for ready <strong>Gray<strong>! ^_^  
>I know it's been awhile, but here it is.<br>**Reviews** are so awesome, leave them if you can,  
>Chaela.<p> 


	17. C H R I S T M A S

**1 day before Christmas:**

Minako was lying under the 9 foot tall Christmas tree located in the library. It was decorated with silver and gold ornaments. She and Rukia had put so much effort into the tree. Byakuya put the star on top of tree and then it was finally complete. Minako loved the time when Christmas rolled around. It was the only time of the year that she got gifts for no real reason. Minako also love the idea that everyone was in there place of comfort for the holidays. The variety of sizes of gifts hid Minako from Byakuya.

Byakuya knew she was underneath the tree. He's known for almost two weeks now. Minako was not that sly. Byakuya didn't out her because when it comes to Christmas, Minako is almost childlike. There is an innocence that is not normally there. Probably because she's never spent a Christmas with family, so now that she finally has one to spend it with she's going to take full advantage.

Minako spent hours shopping for Rukia and Byakuya. No present she could find in stores was good enough for the two of them. So, she bought everything until she found the most perfect gifts.

_5 hours later:_

Minako fell asleep under the tree. Byakuya, as he always does, picked her up and took her to his room. Byakuya still had to pick-up some last minute gifts while Minako was sleep. He wouldn't bother himself with leaving the important gifts under the tree until Christmas. Minako is too curious for that. She would know what all her presents were by that time. So, Byakuya proposed a master plan. He would keep her presents hidden in the lab of Captain Kurotsuchi in exchange for two hours of tests ran on him.

Byakuya headed to the 12th division to get the presents. They were wrapped in gold and silver packaging to match the tree. It was Minako's proposal. Byakuya doesn't wrap gifts, so he let Minako and Rukia decide everything concerning the Christmas decorations. Akon let Byakuya in the lab full of machines that were of no use to him.

"Where are the gifts?" Byakuya asked looking at Akon with the silent glare he wears on his face.

"Captain Nakamura came and picked them up yesterday." Akon didn't break the eye contact. Byakuya was intimidating, but he didn't want to look cowardly. He had to stand behind his actions. "She informed me that you gave her your consent."

"Very well." Byakuya turned to leave the lab. "Tell you Captain that he did not hold his end of our bargain."

Byakuya could only hope that Minako did not look at her gifts. Byakuya walked back to the compound. The winter air was bitter and cold. It was sort of the reflection of him before Rukia and Minako. He thought upon a time where neither of them were in his life. This Christmas Byakuya is thankful to the women in his life. Byakuya entered his room and Minako was still silently resting. Byakuya change into his nightwear and crawled into the bed. Shortly after he went to sleep, Minako moved closer to him.

"I didn't look. I promise." Minako said to Byakuya before she went back to sleep.

Byakuya was put at ease knowing that she didn't look. He could sleep peacefully now.

**Christmas afternoon:**

Minako and Rukia had opened everything and they got everything they wanted. Minako could not have been happier and Rukia was just glad to have spent Christmas with her family. Soon after opening gifts and eating Christmas dinner, she went to visit Kurosaki in the World of the Living. Byakuya and Minako sat on the long couch looking at the tall tree. Minako went behind the couch and handed Byakuya the one gift he never knew existed. She handed the gold wrapped present to Byakuya. He opened it and it was a miniature calligraphy set. The pens were gold and had 'Kuchiki' into every single one of them. He looked at the set and then up to Minako.

"Now you when you're working hard you can have your calligraphy stuff with you to relax. I know how it relaxes you when you're stressed."

"Thank you." Byakuya said sitting the gift in between the two of them.

Byakuya also had one more gift for Minako. Byakuya pulled out a small box from behind him. He was going to wait until Valentine's Day, but now is the more appropriate time. He hands the small box to Minako. Minako opens the box and her eyes had never been so wide in her life. Her smile radiated onto Byakuya almost making him smile. It was a white gold ring with the letters 'M & B Kuchiki' engraved on the inside of it.

"Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" Byakuya asks Minako as she stares at the ring.

"Of course!" Minako hugged Byakuya as tight as she could. No amount of hugs or kisses could make Byakuya feel the way she felt. Byakuya chose her. Not the other way around. The most eligible bachelor in the Soul Society chose her. "Is this really my ring?"

"Yes. There is no other 'm' in my life." Byakuya said as he slid the ring onto her left hand. Minako reached over and pressed her lips lightly against his. This may have been one of the best Christmases of her life.

"I love you Byakuya Kuchiki." Minako said with their faces inches apart.

"I love you as well." Byakuya answered.

* * *

><p><em>Thank you<em> all so much for **reading**!  
><strong>Sorry<strong> this is so super late, being that it's _March_ and all. :p  
>But here it is! I still have to do the <strong>New Year<strong>, **Byakuya's Birthday** and the **Valentine's Day** Special.  
>Leave <strong>Reviews<strong> if you can! :)  
><em>Thanks<em>,  
>Chaela.<p> 


	18. B L O O D

The young man, about Minako's age tried to strike her unsuccessfully. He was doing what he was supposed to do because Minako was scathed by the man. He was strong, but Minako knew she was stronger. She had no doubt about that. Minako never really understood the _rules_ of fighting, but she was aware by her husband and his Lieutenant Renji Abarai that striking a woman first is a cowardly move. It's almost as if you'd hit a woman with your bare hand. The same rules apply, in most cases.

Minako didn't care. When it came to fighting she was a monster of herself. Her usual logic of fighting was there, but you couldn't tell by the way she came at you with her blade. Her moves were fast and lethal. Almost as if she was just attacking to do it. Minako was smarter than that though. She may look like she's not determining anything, but she is. Her mind works fast, so by the time she attacks you, she has already thought out her next move, your next move and a plan B. The sharpness of her Zanpakutō pierced the outer layer of her opponent's skin right below where his heart lay.

"For a woman, you fight like a brute. Destructive and ignorant. There is no logic behind your moves. You just attack for the sole purpose of trying to hit me. It may work, but you'll tire yourself out fast." He said holding the pierced line of skin.

A small laugh escaped Minako's mouth. The thought of her fighting like a 'brute' made Minako laugh. She had heard her fighting style compared to Captain Kenpachi Zaraki's, but it's not. It's a completely different style. See, Minako fights with accuracy. She only attacks a blind spot. It isn't that Zaraki doesn't fight with accuracy, but his style is different than Minako's. Her opponent will be so focused protecting a certain part of their body, that they leave the rest open for invasion. It's a basic principle of fighting that most people forget about.

"I'm the ignorant one? Who is calling my style of fighting 'destructive'? Now, if you'd have nicely asked how I'm fighting I would have been more than happy to tell you, but since I fight like a 'brute' it wouldn't be in my nature to tell you what I'm thinking and how I fight. Now, shall we continue?"

The sound of metal scraping against each other brought back memories of fighting. Minako carefully dodged his attacks with ease. Minako couldn't help, but to give a brief smirk. Minako knew this fight belonged to her. Another trophy on her wall of victories. That was until she heard the 'swish' of the blade cutting off the ends of her hair. Making it perfectly straight across the bottom of her back. Minako grabbed her hair tightly and pulled it around to her face to look at it. She brushed it against her cheek and it felt like the softest paintbrush bristles.

Minako's smile faded as she dropped her hair, letting it sway behind her. All of her excitement from her battle was replaced with anger. It wasn't that he hair wouldn't grow back, but it a part of her. Just like her legs or her arms and even her head, they've been with her, just as her hair has.

"Revise, Mukenaosu!" Minako said as her basic katana become a long two bladed Zanpakutō. It had a long handle that was glossy black and the blades were silver like metal with a stripe of white on both blades.

In one effortless move Minako struck her opponent through the chest with the blade behind her. She took the sword down until she came to his navel. A huge line went from the hollow in his neck to his navel. The thick scarlet blood hit the side of Minako's face. He thought he was fighting a brute, so Minako ended up fighting like a brute. Though, he had better been glad that he fought Minako because any other person might make him suffer for cutting their hair.

As the man took his final breath of life the glass was lifting up letting her out of the room. Her personal training was over. Minako teamed up with the 12th division and the 4th division to create a line of perfect opponents to train against. They didn't do for Minako. She was just a testing dummy. Minako would use the model to train and Captain Unohana and Captain Kurotsuchi could test to see if there are any flaws. Minako didn't like this one. He had too much to say, too many opinions. Ha! A brute! Minako still got a kick out of it.

"Next time be more careful. I still have to work on this one!" Kurotsuchi said as Minako cleaned the blood off her face. It may have been fake blood, but it felt real and stained as if it were real blood.

"Don't let it cut off my hair or next time I'll cut off its head." Minako said as walked out of the 12th division lab. Her job was done.

* * *

><p>Thank you so much for reading <strong>blood<strong>.  
>You guys are the <strong>reason<strong> that I keep writing, **seriously**.  
>Anything <em><strong>you<strong> _want _**me** _to **write** about? **PM** me!  
>I'd <strong>love<strong> to hear what you guys **come up** with.  
><strong>Review<strong> if you can,  
>Chaela. <strong>:)<strong>


	19. U N D E R

Minako was sitting in bed while everyone else was out celebrating the New Year. Minako desperately wanted to go and have fun, but she was stuck suffering in the manor by herself. Minako was told to rest for a while until her flu symptoms died down. Minako knew Byakuya would take the situation too seriously. She was right. Byakuya had made sure to have the manor on full guard to make sure she did not go outside. Having to suffer indoors by herself is the equivalent to any torturing.

Minako pulled her restless body up onto the frame of the bed. Her head felt like metal weights resting on her shoulder. Minako's legs and arms felt like noodles and to make matters worse, she had a headache. Minako knew she needed to sleep but she couldn't on an exciting day like this. Her nerves wouldn't let her. As the sky starting turning purple she could hear the sounds of the fireworks. Minako could just visualize the fireworks. She saw all the arrangement of colors bursting up into the night sky.

After the fireworks stopped, Minako found herself able to get sleepy. She slid under the covers and closed her eyes. Still, she couldn't quite reach the sleep state. Minako's eyes popped open when she felt Byakuya's presence. When she looked up he was walking into the room. Byakuya sat on the edge of their bed and placed his hand on her back. Behind the soft coughing was a smile.

Byakuya held her hand out for Minako. "I have to show you something."

Minako took a hold of his hand. Minako, slowly but surely, made her way out of the bed. Byakuya led her out of the bedroom and down the long, high ceiling hallway. "Where are we going?"

Byakuya didn't respond. He led her to the ballroom. The biggest room with the most windows. There were windows on every wall. Byakuya and Minako stood in the middle of the floor. Minako looked at Byakuya who was looking very suspicious, well suspicious for Byakuya. Byakuya's hand grabbed a hold of her waist. Minako had enough time to look down and look back up before she saw the fireworks surrounding her outside. There were fireworks coming from every side. No window went unlit for the next twenty minutes.

"Happy New Year." Byakuya said as he squeezed his hand on her waist tighter.

"Happy New Year." Minako replied as she leaned into Byakuya, watching the fireworks with admiration. Minako was still feeling under the weather, but at least she got to see all her friends having fun for her sake.

* * *

><p>Sorry for the long <strong>hiatus<strong>.  
>I hope you liked '<strong>Under<strong>'.  
>It's kinda short, but hey, it's something.<br>Leave **reviews** if you can. :)  
>Much <strong>Love<strong>,  
>Chaela.<p> 


	20. F O R T I T U D E

When Minako heard the word 'fortitude' there was only one person who came to mind, Byakuya Kuchiki. Minako knew a lot of people who could meet the description, but no one was more fitted than Prince Kuchiki himself. He had enough fortitude for the both of them. No one could compete for that with him. Byakuya would win hands down. Minako's definition for fortitude is the combinations of bravery, courage, patience. Throw in some pride and that is what Byakuya is made up of.

Minako sat in silence in her office as she quickly read and signed the paperwork. A calm presence at the door made her jump. It was Ginrei Kuchiki, the 27th head of the Kuchiki Clan. He is also Byakuya's grandfather. His appearance always seemed to put Minako in a nervous place. Ginrei always seemed to intimidating. Not to mention, he wasn't a fan of she and Byakuya.

Minako instantly stood and bowed in respect for her elder. Minako gestured for him to sit, but he refused. His visit must be business only. "I see you are busy, but this will only be a moment."

Minako kept eye contact with the man and as she looked at him she could see the aging face of Byakuya. For a second, Minako almost lost composure and cracked a smile. "I'm not busy, as a matter of fact, I'm finished. Would you like to talk somewhere else?"

Ginrei gently shook his head. "Here is fine."

"So, what brings you by my office?" Minako said trying to be her normal self, yet still respectful. Minako stepped from around her desk.

"As you know, tomorrow is Byakuya's birthday. I would like to be aware of any plans you have with him so I can arrange my own. I have already talked to Rukia and she would like him for dinner."

Minako didn't forget about Byakuya's birthday, but she did lose track of the days. Minako thought she at least had three more days to think up something. She had to make some very last minute plans. "Thank you for considering my plans. I'll have Byakuya in the evening for the rest of the day."

Ginrei Kuchiki nods his head and leaves the office as if her were a ghost trying not to be seen. Minako was still in shock that the noble 27th Head of the Kuchiki clan visited her in person. Everything, news worthy, was usually sent by messengers. Minako sat back down at her desk and left a note on the papers for her Lieutenant, Momo Hinamori, to finish them up and turn them in.

Out of nowhere Minako feels Byakuya coming toward her. Byakuya doesn't usually make appearances to her office so this must be a special occasion. Well, besides his birthday and all. Minako loses all her thoughts as Byakuya comes into the office. She's frozen, mesmerized by her fellow captain. He's wearing a very expensive, elegant kimono. Minako had never seen a more beautiful man in her life.

"Are you finished here?" Byakuya said. Minako instantly got her grip on reality.

"Yes." She answered as she looked down at the papers and made sure the note was on top. Minako walked over to Byakuya and gently placed her lips on his. Byakuya returned the kiss before Minako closed the door to her office.

When they arrived home, Byakuya lead Minako to her old room. The room she hardly ever stayed in. In the middle of the room was a lavish, elegant kimono. The Kuchiki's obviously have expensive taste. The kimono was lavender and mint green with flowers parading the bottom.

Minako walked over to the kimono and got a feel of it. She traced the small intricate patterns. She was almost afraid to touch it. She didn't want to break it. "This is mine, right?"

"Yes. It was to be done by New Years Eve, but there were complications in the sizing." Byakuya answered from the door.

"It's beautiful, Byakuya. I love it." Minako did love it. She loved the thought that went into it as well. Lavender is one of Minako's favorite colors. Minako then thought that at midnight it would be Byakuya's birthday, yet he's surprising her with an expensive kimono. "Don't spoil me on your birthday."

Minako walked over to Byakuya and laid her head on his chest as she wrapped her arms around him. "I'm not. This was a gift from a while back and it came in this evening."

Byakuya was in bed and sleeping by 10:00 p.m. By 11:59 p.m. Minako was leaning over him waiting for the clock to reach the midnight point. As soon as the clock on the wall read 12:00 a.m., Minako slowly leaned down and placed her lips on top of his. Byakuya's eyes slowly open. Minako pushed back strands of hair out of his face. Minako knows how Byakuya is about his sleep, but this was a special occasion.

"Happy Birthday," Minako said in the dark and quiet room.

"Thank you," Byakuya turned over and went back to sleep.

Byakuya has enjoyed his birthday so far. He and his grandfather are both busy men, so when they are allowed the privilege of being in each other's company they do not miss an opportunity. Ginrei took Byakuya to brunch and then he took him to an exclusive calligraphy exposition. They also visited the graves of Byakuya's parents. On his last stop, Rukia and Renji took Byakuya to one of the Kuchiki Clans restaurants for dinner. After his time with his grandfather, his Lieutenant and Rukia, it would be Minako who would carry on this exceptional day.

As Byakuya made his way to the dining room, Minako stopped him. She didn't want him to go in there so suddenly. Minako had a special dessert made for him. After making Byakuya close his eyes, she led him to the long, dining table in the dining area. Minako knows that bananas are his favorite fruit, so she made him a banana pudding in the shape of Wakame Ambassador. Minako hates the way it looks, but it doesn't matter because it's Byakuya's birthday.

"Open your eyes!" Minako said in an excited tone.

"What is this?" Byakuya asked staring at the pudding.

"It's a recipe I got from the World of the Living. It's called 'banana pudding'," Minako said as she moved the pudding closer to Byakuya. "It's good. I've tried myself."

Minako took this silver fork and cut a piece for Byakuya. She handed him the fork and reluctantly he tried it. As soon as he starting chewing Minako knew he liked it. She knew because his jaw relaxed.

"I am pleased with this meal." Byakuya said as Minako cut a small portion and put it on his plate.

Byakuya finished his dessert and Minako then led him to their bedroom. Leaning on the bed was a tall, yet not very wide gift. It was wrapped in a blue wrapping paper with a silver bow. There was a card attached to it that said 'To: Byakuya Kuchiki'. Byakuya didn't really want anything for his birthday, but he knew Minako would go the extra mile and get him a gift that he would never expect. Minako made Byakuya sit on the edge of their bed.

"Read the card?" Minako asked handing him the small card.

"Aloud?" Byakuya responded as he looked around the card.

Minako laughed lightly. "You don't have to read it aloud."

_Byakuya,_

_Thank you for everything. That just about sums up everything I want to tell you besides, I love you and Happy Birthday my gentleman of fortitude. I wish you many more._

_-Minako Nakamura_

Byakuya didn't say anything, but the frown that was once bestowed upon his face relaxed. Minako knew that was his equivalent to a smile. Byakuya stood up and Minako met him with a hug.

"Open you gift." She whispered in his ear. Minako moved her gift over to Byakuya.

Slowly, Byakuya ripped through the paper. The gift was a custom made portrait of Byakuya, Ginrei and his parents. Byakuya didn't quite know how to react. He wanted to tell her how much he loved it and how wonderful he thought it was, but he just said:

"Thank you, I appreciate it." Byakuya was impressed with how she had hid this from him. Byakuya looked at the picture again in the corned it was signed by Minako. "Did you paint this?"

"Yeah," Minako said nervously playing with her hands. "I didn't know what to get for someone who already has everything. When I was painting it I was hoping that one day I could do one of our family."

"That is not an unrealistic view of the future." Byakuya made Minako feel like it was her birthday.

"I have one more gift for you."

Minako and Byakuya stripped down nude only covered by Kuchiki Clan robes made from the finest silk. Minako led Byakuya to their private bathroom. In the middle of the room was the bathtub that was filled to the top with water and soap. Scattered on top were the petals of Japanese Cherry Blossoms. Byakuya and Minako sat their robes on the rack and stepped into the warm water. Minako sat in between Byakuya's leg and laid her head on his chest.

"Happy Birthday Byakuya. I hope you had a wonderful day."

"The best part of my birthday was when I finally got to see you." Byakuya responded in a blunt, sweet voice. To others, he said it as casually as you say hello to a stranger, but to Minako it was the serenade of a romantic prince.

* * *

><p>Thank you for reading <strong>Fortitude<strong>.  
>I would like to wish a <strong>happy<strong> and very belated _birthday _to **Byakuya Kuchiki**.  
><strong>Review<strong> if you can!  
><em>Thanks<em>,  
>Chaela.<p> 


	21. W A R

It has been forever since I wrote for this story!

I love this story so much and I would love to continue it.

So, review this and tell me if you liked it or even if you hated it.

**Thanks you guys!**

* * *

><p>Byakuya stood there is the midst of battle, watching the destruction and chaos around him. He could hear the thousands of metal swords scraping, clashing and clanging against each other. The calls of various Zanpakutō rung off of his ears and the slicing of skin and garments become embedded in his head playing over and over. It was war. Physically and mentally, it was war. The leaders of The Gotei 13 were doing what they had to do in order to protect the Soul Society.<p>

Byakuya moved to the roof of an old building after he had defeated his opponent. That would make three battles in a row for the Kuchiki Clan Head. The 6th Division Captain tried to regain what little of his strength he could before going back into the battle scene. He would be of no use to anyone if he were dead.

"Splice," Byakuya heard the familiar call. The noble prince's head turned 180 degrees. He searched the battle ground for the raven haired girl through the thousands of people. Through those thousands he found her. She stood there, unintimidated by the 8 foot something creature. "Yamata no Orochi."

Byakuya knew that Minako was at her breaking point. She tried to never solely rely on her Zanpakutō. Not even when she knew she needed him. Minako was just as prideful as Byakuya when it comes to fighting and as stubborn as mule as well. She did not want help from anyone or anything. She never had.

Minako had never asked anyone for help. Normally, she did not need it. Though Byakuya could not help but to reconsider her wishes when he gazed upon her again. The girl was barely recognizable. There were various cuts along her robe as well as her body. Minako's skin had a scarlet glow from the combination of blood and the blazing sun shining down her body. She did not look as if she were ready to take on this opponent.

Byakuya took one step before he halted. He was so close to going down to help her, but he had to believe that she could handle herself. From behind he felt Renji's energy. Soon after, Byakuya felt a hand sit on his shoulder. "Kuchiki taicho, she'll be okay."

Byakuya did not respond. He had to believe she would be alright. That is all he could do. Minako would rather die with pride than have someone save her from impending death. Byakuya watched, he observed from a distance. Minako paced herself and continued. The prince could not keep his eyes off of the intense battle. After a half of an hour and many exchanged hit, Minako was ready to end the fight. With one final blow of her doubled bladed sword she finished the creature by slicing him in half horizontally. Blood spewed from the creature and onto Minako, adding a new extra layer of blood to her body.

Byakuya turned around when he felt a petite hand squeeze his upper arm. It was Minako and she looked worse up close, but Byakuya would rather see her tired and drenched in blood than dead.

Minako leaned into Byakuya's arm and watched as the battles continued. There was so much fear, anger and bloodshed. The two of them stood idly by as their comrades fell. While in battle, neither of them could reach or help their friends. Minako shook her head in disgust. Byakuya looked at Minako with curiosity.

"I wanted to get to you. I wanted to help you so bad, but I knew you wouldn't want that." Minako told him as she let go of his arm. Minako kisses Byakuya's arm and lingers there for a while. Minako let go of his upper hand and jumped carelessly back into battle with Renji on her heels.

Byakuya stood there, on the tall building. He gazed around the roof the building. "I wanted to help you as well." Byakuya stated quietly before going back into war.


	22. M O T H E R

"Byakuya, do not train so hard my little prince." The lady of the Kuchiki house told young Byakuya from behind him. He hated when she called him 'little prince'. He felt he was too old for such nicknames.

"Do not call me that, mother," Byakuya told his mother as she walked around to face him. The prince continued to practice his swing. His long ponytail swung behind him with each move and his eyes were focused. His eyes for focused more than they had ever been. The young prince was in his element. Byakuya had to train hard to get into the Shinigami Academy. He did not want anyone to distract him. "I am far too old."

"You are, my precious boy," Lady Kuchiki told Byakuya as she took a seat on the bench that overlooked Byakuya and the Kuchiki Pond. Her delicate features were intensified by the morning sun shining on her. She was marvelous. Her eyes were the color of cloudy skies and her hair as ebony as the night sky and a smile so radiant anyone would shudder at her feet. "You are growing so fast. You will be the next head of the Kuchiki clan before I can properly blink."

"Mother, I am training. Grandfather will scold me if he catches me goofing around!" Byakuya told his mother who was gracefully sitting on the bench admiring her son's determination as she internally mocked him for his strict discipline.

The Lady Kuchiki continued to torment her son. She needed amusement and she wanted to find it in Byakuya. Lady Kuchiki did distract the prince for her own personal demands, but she also wanted Byakuya to realize that not everything needed to be taken so seriously. Lady Kuchiki kept talking to Byakuya nonchalantly. Every sentence she spoke drove him up the wall and she was more amused with the hardening of his facial expression.

"Byakuya-bo! Do not ignore me! I just want to spend time with you!" Lady Kuchiki whined as she walked over and grabbed Byakuya's cheeks. The young prince had had enough. He loved his mother, but he was trying to become stronger, so he could be a respected member of their clan. By the time Byakuya processed his mother's words he became more upset, his rage skyrocketing.

"MOTHER, I AM TRYING TO TRAIN!" Byakuya threw down his sword as he yelled at the Lady of the house. His meltdown was the equivalent to a toddler and he knew it was. The prince was sometimes a victim to mood swings. The young prince tried to control these fits of angers, but he had a short fuse. Byakuya exhaled as he picked up his Zanpakutō.

Byakuya looked up at his mother as her eyes filled with anger. She gave Byakuya a smile that rivaled the Kenpachi's when inflicted with a fight. Lady Kuchiki's hand smacked the back of Byakuya's head with enough force to make Byakuya realize she was still his mother. "YOU DO NOT YELL AT YOUR MOTHER LIKE THAT!"

The two of them went back and forth arguing for hours. The older prince, Sōjun and the current Head of the Kuchiki Clan, Ginrei, watched from the patio as the two of them bickered. It brought smiles to their faces. The two men were in the middle of watching Byakuya before Yuuko made her presence known.

"He is every bit of his mother." Ginrei told his son as they continued on watching the Lady and the prince go back and forth yelling at each other.

"The hilarity in that statement is she believes Byakuya to bear the same temperament as myself." Sōjun told his father. They both laugh whole heartedly at their small family.

* * *

><p>I know this was a little different, but I wanted to give my view on Byakuya's childhood and his relationship with his mother.<p>

Thank you for reading and please review if you can! :)

- Heroux


End file.
